This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
This disclosure relates generally to surgical devices and procedures, and more particularly, to orthopaedic surgical devices and procedures for the internal fixation of fractured bones.
Bone plate systems for the internal fixation of fractured bones of patients are typically provided by manufacturers in non-sterile, reusable trays to the surgical care facilities. These trays may include a number of bone plates of various types, sizes and shapes for various patient anatomies and surgical indications. The trays also may include a number of reusable instruments and a large number of bone plate fasteners of numerous sizes and types, many more than what would normally be required for any given patient and surgical indication. Prior to the surgical procedure, the surgical care facility personnel must be sure that a complete tray of these components is assembled and sterilized, such as by steam autoclave. Often a manufacturer's sales representative may be present at the facility to assist in assembling the tray of necessary components in preparation for the surgical procedure. After the procedure is completed, the tray of unused components may be sterilized and stored for a later surgical procedure. Any components missing from the tray generally are replenished and the entire tray is sterilized again prior to a surgical procedure for another patient.
The overall cost of providing to the surgeon many more components in sterile condition than would normally be required for a particular patient with a specific surgical indication can be significant. This overall cost may include costs related to the necessary inventory of bone plate system components, repeated sterilization of the components, the need to make high quality, durable instruments for repeated use, the assistance of manufacturers' representatives, and other factors. Such factors may also impact the availability of such bone plate systems to trauma surgeons practicing in certain areas of the world.